Too charismatic, please
by qianshee
Summary: UA - Arthur est un voleur, Arthur est un beau parleur ; il obtient toujours ce qu'il veut. Sauf peut-être quand la proie s'appelle Francis Bonnefoy.


**Bon, déjà, premièrement, j'espère que mon titre veut bien dire quelque chose /PAN. Lorsque j'utilise l'anglais, je ne suis jamais sûre de rien !**

 **Ensuite, bienvenue sur mon premier FrUk, un couple que je ne suis pas censée aimer (et sur lequel j'écris quand même, ne cherchez pas, je suis étrange) mais que j'exploite pour répondre au défi de _La Ficothèque Ardente_ sur le thème _Gentleman Cambrioleur_. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je les imaginais bien tous les deux...**

 **Les deux petits personnages ici présents n'ont pas la chance de m'appartenir, malheureusement.**

 **Bref, assez de blabla et place à la lecture !**

* * *

Il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup d'ingénierie pour entrer dans cette maison : un petit coup et la porte s'était d'elle-même ouverte. Il était entré, silencieusement, son gros sac noir en laine sur le dos. Désormais, il fouillait savamment tous les recoins possibles des pièces dans lesquelles il entrait précautionneusement, prenant sans regret les richesses qu'il pouvait croiser. Et ce soir, la pêche était plutôt bonne.

Habillé de sombre, il ressemblait peut-être à ces clichés des voleurs de l'époque, qui dérobaient sans vergogne ce qui les intéressaient. Ceci était à la fois vrai, et à la fois faux ; s'il prenait effectivement tout ce qui valait de l'argent, comme les bijoux ou les sous, il n'avait pas le total look du parfait petit cambrioleur.

Parce que celui-ci était moche et qu'il détestait porter des choses moches.

Ainsi oui, il s'habillait bel et bien en noir, mais avec des vêtements qui souvent avaient un certain coût et qui lui donnaient un aspect soigné. Et surtout, il ne se masquait jamais. A la place, il portait un chapeau. Un très beau chapeau aux larges bords qu'il mettait parfois légèrement de travers sur sa tête. Il voulait être à la mode.

Il était l'autoproclamé voleur le plus cool de Londres, et ce depuis les cinq ans qu'il exerçait cette profession particulière.

Ici, il était de toute évidence chez un homme aisé, s'il en croyait tout ce qu'il avait déjà amassé depuis qu'il était entré. Et jeune célibataire. Aucun cliché ne le montrait avec une femme ou un enfant. Juste avec deux garçons aux immenses sourires qui faisaient coucou à l'objectif. Il soupira. Il n'était pas là pour s'imaginer la vie de sa victime.

Il entra dans la cuisine. Souvent, les gens avaient l'habitude de cacher certains de leurs billets sous des plats, dans les armoires. Cela ne manqua pas. Il finit avec une liasse pour un total de quelques centaines de livres qu'il huma avec plaisir. Ah ! L'odeur de l'argent !

Jugeant qu'il avait assez accumulé pour ce soir, il rebroussa chemin. Mais ne s'attendait pas à croiser l'habitant, visiblement venu se servir un verre d'eau nocturne. Merde.

C'était rare lorsqu'il était pris sur le fait. Il s'en était toujours élégamment tiré, lorsque tel cas se présentait, mais ce n'était pas toujours facile. Non, plutôt, ce n'était jamais facile. Il allait devoir ruser et réfléchir, trouver les bons mots, bien parler, et il n'avait pas trop cette envie ce soir. Il n'aspirait en effet qu'à une chose : retourner dans son petit repaire, compter l'argent et estimer la valeur des bijoux. C'était là son activité préférée de la journée.

Le grand blond qu'il avait vu plus tôt sur les photos le fixait avec des yeux ronds et bleus écarquillés. Quoi de plus normal ? Il ne s'attendait pas à voir quelqu'un chez lui, fouillant dans ses assiettes.

Surtout un aussi bel homme que lui ! Il était un peu narcissique.

Il fallait qu'il agisse vite sinon ça serait foutu. Toujours engager une discussion posée avec son interlocuteur, sans crier et sans se moquer. Ne surtout pas le provoquer et ne pas lui laisser le choix. Avec l'expérience, il était passé maître dans l'art de l'élocution de fuite. Voilà comment il l'appelait.

Il s'arma de son plus beau sourire, celui qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il allait auprès des prostituées certains soirs et déclama d'un ton fier :

« Bonsoir, mon bon monsieur ! Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt ! Vous êtes en avance, dites-moi ? »

Ce à quoi l'autre répondit, vraisemblablement médusé d'une telle façon de parler :

« Heu... »

Quelle originalité, se dit le voleur parce qu'ils disaient tous ça. C'était en bonne voie pour une retraite efficace. Il poursuivit alors, sans se départir de son sourire :

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

Cette question n'était pas habituelle pour un cambrioleur et il le savait très bien. Il fallait enfoncer la personne dans l'incompréhension et le bizarre. Il fallait le pousser à croire qu'il n'était dans rien d'autre que dans un rêve.

Passer pour un être onirique était la clef d'une parfaite évasion. Beaucoup de vils chapardeurs ne connaissaient pas cet élément essentiel du métier. Voilà pourquoi les prisons de la ville étaient si remplies ! Elles étaient remplies par des idiots manquant de professionnalisme !

« Moi, c'est Arthur ! » se désigna-t-il.

A force de regards insistants, il apprit que le grand blond se nommait Francis Bonnefoy et qu'il était... ah non, ça il avait oublié. C'était bien trop compliqué ! Il n'avait pas fait d'études, lui.

« Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, Francis, fit-il avec son plus bel accent anglais – il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que ce jeune monsieur était français, une proie fort sympathique à ses yeux -, j'espère que c'est aussi le cas pour vous ! »

Enfin, bien sûr que non qu'il ne devait pas être ravi de l'avoir, souillant de ses chaussures cirées sur le dessus et boueuses sur la semelle sa maison proprette. Mais ne l'oublions pas : il n'était qu'une illusion.

« Voyez-vous, mon bon ami, c'est bientôt le matin – il fit mine de regarder la montre en or qui enserrait son poignet gauche – et vous allez bientôt vous réveiller pour aller à votre fort respectable travail. Moi, je ne devrais pas être là. Quand le jour se lève, les rêves s'évanouissent, vous comprenez ? Alors je vais m'en aller pour cette fois, et je reviendrai bientôt ! Quand le sommeil se couchera à nouveau et que vous plongerez à nouveau dans un sommeil agréable. »

Il avait accompagné sa tirade par une position classe. Les gens normaux, les voleurs normaux ne faisaient pas ça. Son plan était sublime.

Mais pas infaillible. Et il y avait toujours plus intelligent que soi.

« Ah, ça c'est bien vrai ! fit l'homme en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Plaît-il ?

\- Que tu ne devrais pas être là. Et c'est étrange, car quand je dors, les seuls songes que je peux faire sont érotiques. Or, jusqu'ici, je n'ai rien vu d'érotique. Par conséquent, ne me prends pas pour un débile. »

Holy shit. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cet énergumène ! Vite, réfléchir au plan B ! Mais il n'y avait pas de plan B. Il répondit n'importe quoi.

« Dans tous les cas, je vais partir, hein ? Eh eh... »

Sa verve légendaire s'était évaporée en un temps record. Il avait l'air idiot. Le masque était tombé.

Parce que ses répliques, il les étudiait à l'avance. En vrai, il ne savait pas tenir une discussion digne de ce nom.

« Je ne crois pas, non.

\- Hein ? Mais comment ça ?! »

Panique. Panique ! Il était censé faire quoi maintenant ? Sur septante-sept et des poussières cambriolages dont douze découvertes en flagrant délit, jamais il n'était tombé sur un cas comme ça. Se sortir de ce mauvais pas allait être un peu plus difficile que prévu.

Le nommé Francis s'approcha de lui, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

Allait-il le séquestrer, le torturer et le tuer pour avoir osé mettre les pieds chez lui sans autorisation ? Ah non ! Il ne voulait pas !

« Mais tu sais, il y a un moyen pour que ce fâcheux ennui se transforme en rêve. Tu sais, le rêve dont tu parlais tout à l'heure ?

\- Ah oui ? »

Ses yeux s'étaient mis à briller d'espoir. Se pourrait-il qu'il ferme les siens sur ses agissements ?

« Tu te souviens, je t'ai parlé de mes rêves. Des rêves très agréables, des rêves _érotiques_. »

Ses yeux s'éteignirent aussi vite qu'ils s'étaient rallumés. Il avait peur de comprendre.

« La seule façon de me convaincre que tout ceci n'est en fait qu'une plaisante virée onirique serait de transformer ce cauchemar en une délicieuse étreinte _érotique_ et torride. Qu'en penses-tu, mon beau blond ? »

Ce fut à lui de sourire de toutes ses dents. Le chasseur était devenu la proie. Une proie acculée dans un coin et qui ne voyait pas la porte de sortie.

C'était à présent lui qui vivait un cauchemar. Merde.

Il ne répondit pas. Il avait pour de bon perdu sa franchise et son franc-parler. Ses yeux se baissèrent. L'autre était désormais à quelques centimètres de lui. Son sourire goguenard l'éclairait comme la plus efficace des chandelles. Et lui, faible et trouillard, n'était plus qu'une ombre.

Prise au piège dans son propre jeu. Il tenta quelque chose.

« Mais cette nuit pourrait être l'exception, ne croyez-vous pas ? La première nuit où vous ne rêvez pas de choses cochonnes !

\- Oh, ça serait un peu bizarre... après plus de dix ans auprès de jolies jeunes filles et charmants jeunes hommes, un affreux cambrioleur viendrait me rendre visite ? Ça ressemble un peu à la réalité, non ? D'ailleurs, les rêves ne sont pas le reflet de la réalité. As-tu déjà rêvé, Arthur ? Tu t'en apercevras bien vite. »

Il déglutit.

« Je suis pressé, un lourd travail m'attend demain, je dois aller me reposer...

\- Détrousser d'honnêtes gens ? Mais quel fantastique travail ! »

L'autre toucha suavement sa joue gauche. Puis la pinça.

« Tu vas me suivre, maintenant. Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser tous les deux ! »

Le Français lui saisit la main fermement et le tira à sa suite. L'Anglais, bien plus menu et faible ne put résister et fut obligé de le suivre. Il tentait néanmoins de résister, de faire marche arrière. Mais ses efforts ne portèrent pas leurs fruits. Une porte fut bientôt refermée dans son dos. Son sang se glaça alors qu'il reconnaissait une chambre. Il ne comptait tout de même pas vraiment.. ?

Insensible à la peur de son charmant invité, le grand blond s'assit sur les couettes moelleuses desquelles il avait été tiré quelques instants plus tôt par d'étranges bruits. Bruits qui l'avaient fait découvrir ce jeune homme aux yeux coupables et effrayés.

« Quel âge as-tu, mon bel Arthur ? »

Il ne répondit pas.

« Tu ne veux pas me dire ? Très bien. »

Tenant toujours son poignet avec indifférence, il le tira sur ses genoux. Arthur se retrouva assis, plus écarlate que jamais, les intestins tordus par la peur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura le plus âgé, tout se passera bien ! »

Son sourire ne l'apaisa pas pour autant. Ni ses lèvres qui se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes. La tête maintenue, il ne put reculer et dut se soumettre. Même à la langue qui désormais se frayait un passage dans sa bouche. Il était bloqué.

L'étreinte buccale se termina. Francis avait besoin d'air, et lui aussi. Cette trêve lui permit de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées, mais elles demeuraient brouillées, agitées. Il fut bientôt renversé sur le lit en position allongée, le latin le surplombant fièrement. Et il souriait, le bougre ! Se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il comptait faire ? Que lui aussi allait commettre un péché, un crime ?

« Arrêtez... » essaya-t-il encore.

Il ne l'écouta pas et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il le mordit, le sang coula, un peu, mais ça n'arrêta pas son tourmenteur. Il n'était pas décidé à le laisser partir.

Une main fraîche se glissa sous son haut noir, touchant son ventre qui se tendit sous l'agression. Il contracta ses abdominaux. Ça chatouillait. Il n'aimait pas. La main remonta sur son torse, toucha ses tétons. Il couina. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

L'autre bientôt avait fourré sa tête dans son cou et dévorait celui-ci avec avidité. Plus que ça, et l'Anglais ne le découvrirait que plus tard, il lui laissait des marques qui dévoileraient à tous ceux qui le croiseraient plus tard, dans la lumière du jour, l'acte charnel honteux dont il avait été victime. N'était-ce pas là une belle punition pour un vil cambrioleur ?

Arthur grogna quand la paume du Français vint frotter son entrejambe. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle réagisse, et bientôt, une belle bosse déforma son pantalon en toile noire. Cela le fit manifestement sourire, et ce sourire, il le détesta. Il se payait sa tête.

Il avait honte, tellement honte que son corps apprécie le toucher pervers de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais connaître. Il n'allait pas voler les gens pour les rencontrer et plus si affinités !

Mais alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait aller plus loin, toujours plus loin dans sa hardiesse sur le corps du parfait inconnu qu'il était jusque là, il se redressa en riant et lui fit une pichenette sur le front. Vexé, Arthur en fit de même et le regarda sans comprendre.

« Allez, j'en ai assez fait. Tu ne pensais pas vraiment que j'allais te prendre sauvagement sur ce lit ? Tu as peut-être des puces ! Je ne tiens pas à en avoir également ! »

L'Anglais cligna des yeux bêtement. Il ne comprenait pas. Alors, c'était fini, enfin ? Il le laissait tranquille ?

« Tu peux partir. »

Il ne se fit pas prier. En moins de deux, il fut hors des draps chauds de son initiale victime. Une main se posa sur son derrière.

« Mais fais attention, mon jeune ami. Je ferme les yeux cette fois-ci – et il le fit vraiment, ce qui était un peu ridicule – mais si je te revois rôder autour de chez moi – il les rouvrit – je serai beaucoup, beaucoup moins clément. Et la virginité que tu gardes jalousement sera mienne.

\- Je ne suis pas... !

\- Tututu. Si tu l'es. Ne discute pas, je le sais. Allez, dégage, petit lapin ! Tu t'es assez humilié pour toute l'année ! »

Arthur tiqua à l'appellation mais ne tenta pas le diable. Il se permit cependant un regard noir et furieux en direction de son hôte vicieux et s'en fut sans demander son reste. Ah ça non, il ne reviendrait plus traîner dans les environs !

Comme il était honteux !

* * *

Resté seul, Francis se permit enfin d'éclater de rire pour de bon. Ce garçon avait été un vrai délice à perturber ! Et malgré son avertissement, son petit doigt lui disait que bientôt, il gratterait à sa porte pour terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé ensemble ce soir.

Il faisait toujours ça aux hommes. C'était pour ça que sa porte d'entrée était toujours ouverte et qu'il ne dormait jamais sur ses deux oreilles. C'était trop tentant pour les manants curieux et avides de richesses.

Tiens, en parlant de richesses, où étaient les siennes ? Merde, avec tout ça, il l'avait laissé partir avec ! Il était sûr qu'il n'avait pas hésité ! Quelle barbe ! Un juron lui échappa. Tout cela valait cher !

Bon, ce cambrioleur de qualité s'appelait Arthur et il avait de gros sourcils. De très gros sourcils. Noirs. Grâce à ses fiables et dévoués informateurs, il n'aurait pas trop de mal à le retrouver et à récupérer ses biens après une véritable, cette fois, et solide correction.

Normalement.

* * *

 **Qui dit UA dit un peu de OOC et j'avoue, ici, je me suis fait plaisir ! Mais je l'imaginais bien comme ça le petit Arthur ! :p**

 **Si vous avez passé un agréable moment à me lire (ou pas, sait-on jamais), n'hésitez pas à me donner un petit avis, ça fait toujours plaisir !**


End file.
